


Fang Necklace

by wolstenhomie



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Bad Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolstenhomie/pseuds/wolstenhomie
Summary: A certain Londoner falls in love with a local werewolf hunter. Turns out the werewolf in question is a lot closer than it seems...





	Fang Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking on my fic. this is my first fic i've posted on here and coincidently it's halloween. so i just decided to write a fic about werewolves with my favorite pairing. enjoy.

10:00 am, August 21th. 10 days until the next full moon.

I had just been attacked by a werewolf. I’ve been infected. There’s no way back. I’m going to become a murderous monster every month and kill everyone I’ve ever known.

My constant intrusive thoughts and nightmares caused by last month’s fiasco decided to greet me as soon as I wake up. I winced at the still-existent gash on my shoulder as I rolled over and sat up on my bed. 

The sound of the gunshots beside me followed by the loud thud of a body plummeting on the rain covered pavement is unforgettable. I then remembered looking over my shoulder, to see a glowy-eyed beast covered in blood-matted fur looking straight back at me with an expressionless face. I look down, and notice multiple fairly large bullet wounds in it’s chest. The beast got up groggily and charged towards the men shooting at his head. I looked away, not wanting to see what that monster did to those poor men.

As soon as my ears stopped ringing from the loud bangs of the policeman’s gun, the excruciating sting on my shoulder became more noticable. The monster had bit into me, until it got shot and ran. I put my hand over the gash, just to have more blood seep through my fingers. I felt sick to my stomach.

The first thought that came to my mind was to get home. Not let others treat my injury, as they would probably take me in and execute me before the next full moon.

I ran in the opposite direction of the chaos with my hand still placed on my injured shoulder. I wandered around the dark, foggy streets of London (still keeping the policemen in mind) until I somehow arrived at my home. I quickly unlocked my door and headed inside.

I went straight to the bathroom, where I scrounged the sink’s drawer, grabbing the stitches. I knew this wasn’t going to work as well as if I went to the hospital, but they would eventually find out that it was a werewolf bite. I winced as I sutured the gash and put a bandage over it. 

I looked at myself in the mirror and it suddenly just hit me, that I was just bitten by a werewolf. I’m going to become what just tried to kill me a little over an hour ago. “What ifs” started to flood my mind. What if they find out? What if I remain a killer monster for my entire life? What if I kill the people I love? What if I get killed? 

I snapped out of my memory and stood up from my bed, deciding I should eat something, even though my nerves are still acting up from the terrible nightmare I had, caused by the previous month’s events. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down, just as my phone rang. I quickly reached over and picked it up. A call from the local police station. 

I gulped, and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Hello. Is this Christopher Wolstenholme?”

“Yes, why are you calling me?” I started to worry for obvious reasons.

“We have heard from other residents that you were seen at the latest werewolf sighting in town. We would like to talk to you about that specific werewolf and attempt to identify it.” I paused.

“...Over the phone?”

“It would be better if you visited the police station. We are bringing in a professional hunter to help find suspects.” A professional? Will he be able to tell that I got bit?

They told me when I should be there for the interrogation. I hung up first and had to recollect my thoughts. I was obviously nervous that the so-called “professional” werewolf hunter would notice something up with me. I tried to relieve my stress but taking a nap. Despite still having over acting nerves.

-

2:30 pm

As soon as I entered the police station, I was greeted by policemen saying they were “expecting me”, just like in some cheesy movie. I was taken to an interrogation room, where other men were seated… along with another man. I assumed it was the hunter they spoke of. His blond hair matched well with his black leather jacket, covering a plain white t-shirt. A necklace dangled from his neck, displaying a small, sharp fang. 

I grabbed a seat and sat across from him. He glanced at me with his gray-ish eyes and was the first to speak.

“So, I heard you were around the area where the werewolf was spotted?” His voice was soft spoken, a calming voice to listen to while being literally interrogated.

“I was, I don’t remember too much though, as it was last month.” I lied about not remembering.

“Okay,” He looked down at some paper, but looked back up towards me. “Well, what do you remember?” He asked. 

“Uh, I saw a small glimpse of the werewolf. Not that much though.”

“What color fur did it have? It can help us identify who it is.” I didn’t understand how, but answered anyway.

“Looked brown. I don’t know, it was pretty dark.” I kind of made up the answer.

“Okay. And most importantly, did you get bitten, scratched or made any other type of contact with the werewolf?” I felt my face turn white. Luckily the room isn’t light enough to notice. Him looking straight back at me didn’t help either. I shifted in my seat.

“No, I didn’t get attacked. I ran before it could do anything to me.” It felt terrible saying that.

“Alright, good. And you said that’s all you remember… At least I got some info.” He snickered from how ridiculously short this interrogation was. Then, he reached over on the table and picked up a small card, and motioned it in my direction. “Here’s my business number. Give a call anytime you have another sighting. There should be more coming up, the next full moon is soon.” He gave me a big, inviting smile and I took the card. But, I shivered as that last sentence of his replayed in my head.

He and I headed towards the door, as I was anxious to get back home.

“Thanks for the insight on your situation last month, Christopher. It helps a lot, we just want to keep the city safe.” He held the door open for me. I never liked being called by my full name, even in a professional setting.

“Anytime. And also, just call me Chris. I go by that rather than my full name. Christopher sounds a bit too professional.” I chuckled.

“Well then, Thanks for the info, Chris.” He gave me a toothy smile and said his goodbyes. I blushed as my name came from his mouth. I’m not sure why, but ignored it.

He was surprising lax for a guy who hunts murderous monsters. He acts like the fang on his necklace is some fake shark tooth, when it could very well be from a previous case. I pulled the card out of my pocket and looked at it.

Dominic Howard

Werewolf Hunter

I knew that if I ever had a similar event, I have someone I can depend on.

-

1:50 pm, August 23rd. 8 days until the next full moon.

It was in the middle of the day and I decided I was low on food, since my werewolf symptoms made me scarf everything I had down. I know I shouldn’t have any as I’m trying to eat healthy, but I was craving something sweet this time. I headed towards the candy section and stood next to another man. I spotted my favorite sweet and reached for it as the guy beside me also grabbed it. I looked up to him and recognized his face. What a coincidence, it was Dom.

“Chris! Long time no see.” He was joking, obviously, as we had the meeting the other day.

“I see you’re interested in the candy as well…” I joked, as it seemed he was also quite fit. He was wearing a blank tank top with a skull on it. Still has the fang necklace. 

“It’s okay to break the rules sometimes.” He said playfully. “...I heard the next full moon is on the 31st. I’d keep an eye out on your end, those beasts seem to like your area!” He smiled as I let out a small giggle in response. I really like how fun he is to be around, especially for a hunter. 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that. I guess I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Can’t wait to add another one of those bastards to my list of the werewolves I’ve killed!” He exclaimed. He seemed very proud about being the best werewolf hunter in London, but I still shivered at the fact that he’s saying he wants to kill me, but indirectly. I felt my face go red, like the other day, and he noticed it.

“...Hey, Chris, is everything alright?” He grabbed my shoulder. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Yeah. I just…” I couldn’t finish my sentence.

“What is it?”

“...I still constantly get reminded of last month and get nightmares about it.” That’s obviously true, though I left out the part about me being infected.

“Hey, it’s okay. I bet that was a scary experience for you.” He showed me a soft smile. “How about this, you and I can go eat somewhere to get your mind off things? You’re a wonderful chap to be around.” I felt myself blush, but I don’t know if it was noticeable.

“Where would we eat?”

“Anywhere you want. You can choose.” He was still smiling. “Also, you can meet my friend that helps me out with hunting and stuff. His name’s Matt and I constantly call him my ‘side-kick’- he hates it!” He laughed as he said the last part. I’d love to meet more friends, but felt weird about him inviting another person, but thought it was okay.

“Yeah, sure.” I agreed sweetly.

“Alright, I’ll shoot Matt a text now... tell him to get his ass down here.” He pulled out his phone and started typing.

“By the way, thanks for this, Dominic.” I got a severe case of deja-vu from when he called me by my first name.

“Just call me Dom.” He laughed. “Like how I call you Chris.” 

-

5:00 pm 

I was the first to arrive at some small pub in downtown London. I tried not to let my mind wander back to the dark place, since I didn’t want to act horrible around Dom and his friend, Matt. I’m really happy I’m becoming friends with Dom, he’s very nice and charming. I admire how strong and brave he is for taking up such a scary and dangerous job, but is very kindhearted and not intimidating at all. That necklace just makes him look more like a badass than the one he already is. It really suits him.

I heard car doors slam shut, followed by the blond man I was just thinking about, along with his friend. 

“Jesus, you didn’t even change out of your clothes from earlier.” I commented on his tank top and sweatpants he wore to Tesco earlier today. 

“Hey, it’s just comfortable.” He snapped back in a playful way. “So Chris, this is Matt. He just helps me with hunting days and such.” Matt was pretty scrawny for a werewolf hunter. Even the long sleeved shirt he was wearing was too big for him.

“Nice to meet you.” I said towards Matt.

“Matt, this is Chris, a friend I made recently. He saw a werewolf up close in London!” Matt thought that was cool as Dom joked about how brave I am. But what they don’t know is how close I actually was to it.

“Nice to meet you too, Chris.” He took my hand and shook it. His fast talking speed mixed with his speech impediment made him a little hard to understand, but I dealt with it.

“...Soooo, are we gonna eat or not?” Dom said to both me and Matt.

“Yes, yes. Grab some menus and order something.” I commanded kindly.

Dom grabbed one for himself and one for myself, which he handed over to me. I opened it pretty fast, as I’m feeling pretty ravenous. But what surprised me is that I looked straight for the bigger meat meals rather than my usual. I knew that that was a symptom of my werewolf side and brushed it off. Instead, I just ordered a burger, since I heard they are quite good in this restaurant. 

We had a lot of fun at the restaurant while eating our meals. I’m glad I’m making new friends, especially Dom. He seems to care a lot for people he just met in a day. I was tempted to ask if I could spend more time with him today, as he’s just a delight to be around. I wasn’t looking forward to experiencing my night terrors again, and thought Dom might be generous enough to keep some company during the night.

“Hey Dom?” I started.

“Yeah? What do you need?”

“...Is it alright if I stay at your place tonight? I’m still shook up from my frequent nightmares. I don’t like being alone when I wake up from one.”

“Yeah, of course. I have a guest bedroom.” He flashed me another smile while talking. 

“Okay, thanks.”

“I’ll cuddle with you until you fall asleep if you want.” He joked, which made Matt choke on his drink and I laughed.

“I regret coming with you guys.” Matt said, while me and Dom are still laughing hysterically.

Though, I did feel myself blush when Dom said that, even if it was a joke.

-

10:00 pm

“God, this part is so scary. It gets me every time.” Dom exclaimed. He had chosen his favorite horror movie to watch before me and him head to bed, which probably wasn’t the wisest choice for my nightmares, but I did it anyway.

Dom humorously moved closer to me and clutched my chest, in an act of fear. I laughed in response, but I hated to admit to myself that I liked his touch. It didn’t feel awkward either. 

I laid myself down more on my back, while he still held on. I just tsked and we continued to watch the scary movie. He told me that he likes how warm I am while still embracing me.

The credits rolled on screen and I looked down to see a sleeping Dom on my chest. His head moved up and down slowly with my body as I breathed. I didn’t want to wake him, so I decided I’d let him sleep here, on the couch instead of trying to bring him back to his bed.

I laid him down and grabbed some blankets to keep him warm. I then realized he’s wearing a zip up sweatshirt and heavy sweatpants; I think he would literally die from overheating. I decided to grab the rim of his sweatpants, pulling them down slowly and quietly to keep him from waking. It would be pretty awkward if he found me stripping him while he’s asleep. 

I continued pulling his sweatpants off his legs, setting them aside. I reached for the zipper on his sweatshirt, put his arms above his head. I then pulled the zip down about 3/4s way, until I realized that that’s enough, so he doesn’t notice. After that, I leaned back on my haunches and let my eyes wander his body. His bare chest was somewhat muscular, but different from mine. He’s luckily still out with his head facing to the side. I looked more southward and glanced at his plain black boxers, as his bulge caught my eye.

I felt a shiver go down my body and end in my crotch area. God, I knew that this felt wrong that I was getting aroused by a friend I made the other day, but I’m starting to think I like him a bit more than a friend. I tried to shrug off that thought since for one, he’s a werewolf hunter… and I’m the werewolf. I also don’t want to kill him.

I covered him with the covers quietly and headed to bed myself.

-

9:00 am, August 24th. 7 days until the next full moon.

I woke up from another one of my nightmares. I felt better that I wasn’t alone, but still nervous, as usual.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched. I was curious to see if Dom was awake, so I headed towards the living room. 

I saw he wasn’t there, but didn’t fret it. I groggily walked to the bathroom to take a shower to wake myself up.

I opened the door and to my surprise, Dom was in the shower already. In a glass door shower. Where everything inside is visible from the outside.

He noticed I creaked open the door in the corner of his eye and he yelled at me to get out, scrambling for his towel, even though the shower is on.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He exclaimed, trying to cover himself, but he’s just making everything more apparent. 

“I was going to take a shower.” I said while my eyes scanned his body.

“Get out, Chris! Are you insane?” He screamed, and I laughed as I shut the door. I couldn’t tell if I wanted to forget what just happened or if I wanted to remember the image of his naked body in the shower.

I was still smiling at what had happened when I sat down at the counter, with some breakfast. 

A little later, a tired, distraught looking Dom walked out with a sweater and pants, and damp hair.

“Sorry.” I said, still finding what happened funny.

“It’s fine. It could have been worse.” He was struggling to make eye contact with me. “Also, did you undress me last night? My pants had gone and my shirt was unzipped.” I gulped and felt myself turn red.

“Yeah, you were going to overheat.”

“Thanks, I guess.” He grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal for breakfast.

He sat next to me, which is when the sudden tension between us really hit. He still could barely make eye contact. I did see that his face was also red.

“...soooo,” I broke the silence.

“What?” He sounded scathing.

“Uh, what do you want to do today?” I was trying to change the subject and relieve the tensions between us right now.

“I don’t know, what is there to do?”

“You could… uh, teach me something from your job?” I said the first thing that came to my head.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… How to shoot a gun correctly?” I, again, said the first thing that came to my mind out loud.

He squinted his eyes at me. 

“Do you really want to learn that?” He asked confused.

“Yeah, sure. Sounds fun.”

“Well, I’m busy today, I have to deal with more clients.”

“Oh okay. Tomorrow then?”

“Sure. Just meet me here at like 5 or so.” He said as he brought a spoonful of cereal to his mouth.

I agreed and got up to get properly dressed. My brain was nagging at me to stay with Dom for more time, but he said he’s busy. I was a little disappointed, but I can see him tomorrow.

We said our goodbyes and I got in my car and headed home. I couldn’t tell if Dom was uncomfortable around me now that I’ve seen him naked and he’s figured out that I undressed him without him knowing. I did see him blush this morning though.

-

5:00 pm, August 25th. 6 days until the next full moon.

Even though it had just been about a day, my brain wouldn’t stop nagging about Dom as I still couldn’t get the images out of my head. I’m excited to see him again today, hopefully he tries to be less awkward around me.

I knocked on his door, which was then opened, and I was tiredly greeted by Dom, still in his PJs.

“Never got up today, I’m guessing?” I teased.

“Yeah, I didn’t have any clients today. Come in.” He motioned me to walk inside and held the door open.

“So, gun practice?” I asked about our plan from yesterday.

“...I guess. Chris, may I ask, why are you acting so weird around me? Did I say something?” He asked, and I froze.

“Um, no. It’s nothing.” 

“Well, it’s obviously something. You just started acting strange around me recently.” He sat down on the couch, and patted next to him, telling me to sit down.

“I just… It’s nothing.”

“Come on, tell me. I could help you.”

“Well basically, don’t take this the wrong way, but I want… to be more than friends.” It felt good to get out, but still uncomfortable for me. 

He just stayed silent and gave me a squinted look, like yesterday.

“Is it ‘cause you saw my ass or…?” He asked, but I laughed because I thought it was something dumb to say.

“No no, you’re just really nice. And brave and stuff like that. And muscular.”

“Oh, so now you’re confirming that you stripped me the other last night?” He giggled.

“Fine, I did. You’re too tempting I guess.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know, you’re smaller and smart and brave and you seem to care for me…”

“You’re just repeating yourself, Chris.”

“I know, I’m just saying, I really like you. Not like in that way… I mean yes, yes in that way but-“

I got interrupted by hands holding my head on both sides, and my lips making contact with his. It was just a small kiss, nothing special. He didn’t try to be too rough. I felt myself moving more into the kiss, until he broke the contact. I leaned back into the couch and lied down, Dom on top of me.

“Sorry, you’re just ‘too tempting.’” He mocked me.

“It’s-It’s fine. It felt nice.” I was in shock that that just happened. I didn’t think he’d make advances with my confession. I guess I was wrong.

“I’ve felt the same way towards you, really. I already thought you were quite attractive when I first met you, but your personality makes you so much desirable. I asked you out to dinner the other day just ‘cause I had feelings for you the day I met you.” He confessed as well. I guess he has different ways with dealing with a crush.

“This might be all too fast though…” I admitted.

“It’s okay. It’s like we were meant to be.” He said, straight out of a cheesy romance movie. I cringed in response.

“So, do you want to be or not…? Is it this too early?”

“No, it’s fine. Of course I want to be with you. I don’t know about you, but you’ve all I've  
thought about for a while.” 

I pulled him back in for a kiss, connecting our lips once again. His hands traveled through the hair on the back of my neck. We ended our kiss and pressed our foreheads together, while he still lied on me.

But at that time, reality snapped back and I remembered why we even met in the first place. I’m a werewolf. The man lying on me and kissing me wants to murder me, but he doesn’t know it. His lips connected back to mine while my typical dark thoughts and “what ifs” flooded back into my mind.

“So about that gun practice…” He let out a laugh. And I let out a fake cackle as my mind went back to the thoughts that scare me the most.

-

8:00 am, August 28th. 3 days until the next full moon.

Dom and I had met up pretty much everyday after that. We stuck like glue. He still has work to do, but he sees me everyday, since I drive over every day I can.

Tonight, we decided to eat at some fancy restaurant with fairly good food. He recommended the place. 

“You liking the food?” He asked, pointing his fork at my plate.

“Yeah, it’s good.” I got some fancy salad with some meat. Though, Dom had ordered a meal of meat based foods, and I felt my mouth watering. I tried to ignore it the times this has happened but I can’t anymore. I know what is this from.

Craving meat constantly is a main behavior for werewolves in human form. I resisted ordering a ton of meat for myself, because I’d probably go broke. I only ate the small meat pieces out of my salad that I ordered.

“Hey, aren’t you going to eat the actual salad?”

“Yeah, I’m just really hungry.”

“Then eat. You can have some of mine if you want.” I didn’t want to even take one bite, or Dom wouldn’t have any left by the end of our dinner.

“No no, it’s fine.”

I felt myself heat up, but tried to hide it. It’s because I know why all this is happening. The next full moon is so close and my “symptoms” are at a high. This was supposed to be a fun night with my new boyfriend, not this. I started to wonder when the next full moon exactly is, and decided to ask Dom.

“...Hey, Dom, when’s the next full moon?”

“I think 4 days from now. Gotta find that bastard that scared you the other night, and maybe if he bit someone else, I’ll get them too.” I did not like that sound of any of that.

“I think I’m all set. To go home.”

“You sure? You don’t want anything else?”

“No, I’m good. I just want to go home.” I snapped back, though I feel like I couldn’t control it.

“Alright, no need to act like that. Come on, we’ll head back now.” He led me back to his car.

We stayed silent throughout the car ride, though it wasn’t in a rude way. I'm usually the one to start conversations.

Back at our place, it was already nighttime. I looked up at the night sky, leaning over Dom’s car. The moon was slowly becoming fuller every night, until all hell breaks loose when a full moon hits. Though, I stopped stargazing when I felt pressure on my body. Dom had pressed his thighs against my ass.

“What are you looking at?” He asked.

“Nothing in particular. The sky, I guess.”

He had started to press his hips on my bottom harder, and hovered over my back.

“Dom… What are you doing?”

“I want you.” He said bluntly, not stuttering.

“You what?”

“I said, I want you.” I knew what he meant. I just couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

“We-we should get inside for that.” I stuttered.

“Okay,” He grabbed my hand and walked over to the car door, opened it, grabbed my hips and pushed me inside. He was being pretty rough and I didn’t know what to think of it.

“That’s not what I meant-“ 

“Shhhh, it’s fine here.” He got in the car as I shuffled back to the other end of the car. His hands cupped my head and brought me up, kissing me much rougher than before. I’m not sure where his behavior came from. He proceeded by pushing his tongue into my mouth, letting it wander. I let out a muffled moan as he started to make advances. I knew that I wasn’t in the mood for this right now, especially since I’d want to make our first time a bit more special than in the back of Dom’s car. I grabbed one side of his face and pulled him away from me.

He looked at me with his grey eyes, though it was tough to see anything because of how dark it was outside.

“What now? Come on, we haven’t had any real fun yet.” He tried to kiss my neck, until I pushed him away.

“Dom, I’m just not in the mood for this right now.”

“Fine,” He sat back on his thighs. “You seriously are acting so weird lately. You’d be all for this usually. What’s the issue now?”

“It’s nothing, Dom. Just stop asking.” 

“Wow, I sincerely apologize for worrying for you.” He said sarcastically, and tsked. He got up and out of the car. I followed him inside.

“I’m just too tired, that’s all. The… the nightmares are still bad.”

“They seem to be less frightening while you’re staying here, even if I’m not in the same room,” He exclaimed. “... maybe if you stayed in my bed, they would be gone completely.” He flashed me an innocent grin.

“You’re trying so hard.”

“Hey, I just want to make you happy. You should get some sleep though, you looked exhausted. Just go head to bed, I’m staying up for a while myself though.” He relaxed on the couch and switched on the television. 

He was right. I did need sleep. I’ve been too nervous for the upcoming chaos in a few days to calm myself down. It will be my first full moon while infected and I’m not looking forward to it, obviously. 

I changed into more comfortable clothing and got into bed, covering myself with the blankets, shielding myself from the harsh Autumn wind. 

My mind was occupied up until I finally dozed off. I didn’t know what I was going to do with myself on the day. Do I just not visit Dom? Do I chain myself down so “werewolf me” can’t get up? I had so many questions that I couldn’t get answers for.

A while later, light touches on my skin woke me. I realized Dom had climbed into bed with me, and wrapped his arms around my chest. I shifted to my side and he started to spoon me. I liked the feeling of him there with me. It made me feel safer.

I fell asleep in Dom’s embrace.

-

8:00 am, August 30th. 1 day until the next full moon.

The previous day went by unbelievably fast. I just stayed at Dom’s house and we ended up just sleeping and hanging out for the majority of the day. He still insisted on having sex, but I just couldn’t yet.

I tried my best to get my mind off things, but now I need to start actually worrying.

I rolled over to my other side, to see man just waking up, noticing that I’m looking back at him.

“Morning.” I said groggily as I brushed his blond hair with my hand, with my other arm cradling him from behind.

“Did you sleep good? I certainly did, you’re so warm.” He giggled and I smiled back.

“I did sleep well, surprisingly.”

I started to realize how actually grateful I am for meeting this man. He genuinely cares for my well-being and shows it. He’s extremely brave for keeping the city safe. It’s been a while since I felt actually in love, but I’m feeling it now. 

He sat up and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

“I’ve got a fuck ton of work to do today, the next full moon is right around the corner. Matt says he’s excited, since I’m letting him use a brand new gun I got!” I knew he didn’t know about my situation, but hearing him talk about guns that he could shoot me with sent a long shiver down my spine.

“Is that right? Well, you should get to work.”

“I know, I know. Do you want to stay or something? Matt’s coming over, so you could stay if you want.” 

I knew my heart was saying that I should stay, but my head was saying that I should get home and figure out what the hell I’m going to do. Though, I thought that it would be okay if I stayed just one more night.

“Uh, sure, I’ll stay tonight. I might want to head home tomorrow though. I’m too scared to run into another situation like last time.” I referred back to last month’s werewolf sighting that I got caught up in.

“Wouldn’t it make sense if you stayed here though? You’re dating a guy who kills werewolves for a living. You’d be safe with me. While I’m out hunting, how about you head to bed early? I’ll lock the doors and everything. I’ll make sure you’re safe, Chris.”

He was back to his caring character as usual. Again, I love that about him.

“Okay, I guess that works.”

“Heard Matt’s bringing over some drinks, so it should be fun. It could help with your mood.” 

“I don’t drink, but I’ll just laugh at you for being a drunk idiot instead.”

-

8:00 pm

“Hey, could you hand me another bottle?” Matt asked, slurring his words a bit.

“I don’t think that would be the wisest idea-”

“I don’t care! Move over, old man.” He cut me off.

“But you’re older than me.”

“Shut up!” I chuckled silently. He grabbed a beer bottle from the cooler and decided to head inside. Dom and I remained outside. It was a somewhat warm evening, as it is August. The fireflies performed on the yard, creating a night sky of their own.

Dom took another swig from his bottle, and shuffled closer to me on the bench we were sitting on.

“Are you getting along with Matt?” He asked.

“Yeah, he’s cool. Pretty unintentionally funny when he’s drunk.” Dom chuckled in reply. 

“That’s Matt for you.” Dom was looking down at the glass bottle he was holding, smiling.

“You sure you don’t want a bottle?” He grabbed an unopened bottle and pointed it in my direction.

“Nah, I’m fine. I’m not really one to drink.”

“Alright, your loss.” Dom popped open the bottle he offered to me, and downed it fairly quickly.

“Jesus, you’re gonna get yourself sick.” I exclaimed.

“I’m-I’m fine.”

“You’re already starting to slur your words.”

“No…” He rested his heavy head on my shoulder.

“Dom, you’re drunk. I think that’s enough for now.” I took the beer bottle from him.

“Nooo, you’re drunk.” I laughed in response.

“Come on, let’s go inside.” I stood up, waiting for him to do the same.

“I can’t… walk right though.” He remained sitting and reached for my hand. 

“What, do you want me to carry you?”

“I was gonna say hold hands… but that works too.” I rolled my eyes and scooped him up from below and took him inside.

I noticed a passed out Matt on the couch. He was also wasted, so it was about time he passed out. It felt almost more fun being the only sober of the group at the time.

I made it to Dom’s bedroom and laid him down. 

“You sure you aren’t going to get sick? I don’t want you throwing up on me when I’m sleeping.”

“I-I’m fine...” He reassured me. I still couldn’t tell if he’ll get sick but trusted him. I climbed into bed beside him and he immediately cuddled up in front of me. I moved his hair out of his face and kissed him goodnight.

Until he parted my lips with his tongue and slipped it inside. He grabbed the side of my head and moved lower, and started giving rough kisses to my neck.

“Dom, wait...“

“Come ooooon, please?” He was pleading, but I knew this was all happening because he was drunk. But, I knew he would leave me alone if I let him get what he wants.

“Fine-“

He interrupted me by connecting his mouth to mine, with rougher kisses than usual. He again moved back to my neck and shoulders, biting my skin. I rested my hand on his head and caressed his soft hair.

I could tell he wanted me on my side, so I shifted. He got a better angle of biting my bare skin, leaving little marks. He harshly pressed his hips to my ass, and I felt that his cock started to become hard. I now know where we wanted this to go.

His hand wandered past my chest to my stomach, and rode up my sweater. I helped him by resting my hand on his, pulling my shirt up. I moaned as his now free hand travelled across my bare chest and stomach, passing over my nipples.

“Fuck, Dom, I love your touch…” I felt him smirk on my shoulder and sigh. His breath smelled like alcohol.

I made a small, disgruntled sound has his hands left my skin, and reached from his own pants, unzipping them and pulling them down. I felt myself shake as I heard that sound, and my dick started to rise. He grabbed my hands and put them above my own head and gripped tightly. He was stronger than I expected, as I couldn’t break free.

He then rode his hand across my hip and reached for my own pants and undid them and pulled them down as well, exposing my black boxers. I gasped and arched my back as his hand slipped in my underwear and his fingers made contact with my erection. He only teased, since he took his hand out a couple seconds later.

“You’re so cute, Chris.” He teased, and slowly pulled down his own underwear. His erection suddenly pressed up against my ass. I wanted to get my boxers off, but struggled to get out of his grip.

“No, you don’t,” I stopped struggling in his clasp. “Good boy. And don’t worry, I won’t forget.” He must have thought that he didn’t want to torture me too much for our first time, so he quickly slid off my boxers. I looked down as my cock jutted out from my crotch. I felt his hand on my thigh but I stopped him.

“W-wait. You need a condom. And we don’t want this to be painful…” I was just making sure that he’s responsible enough for this, despite being drunk.

“Roger that.” He got up but stumbled a bit. He had a small bedside drawer where he pulled out a small package and a bottle of lube.

I watched as his quickly sheathed himself, then coated himself in the liquid. He squeezed more onto his fingers, and pressed them up against my entrance.

“Fuck, please-” I was begging him at this point. My moans interrupted myself as his long fingers entered me, making sure I have enough lube, so there’s no friction.

He set the pack and bottle aside and spooned me again. I was begging him to begin as he placed his hand on my inner thigh.

“Chris, put your leg up, please…”

I helped him get my leg in the air as he grabbed my inner thigh and pushed up. I was completely exposed and vulnerable in this position, and he knew that. He shuffled closer to my body and pressed the blunt end of his cock against my entrance.

He finally pushed in, and a shock of pleasure shot through my body, causing me to convulse and let out a loud moan as he slowly made his whole way into me. He gave me time to adjust until he suddenly started thrusting against my ass. The feeling of him filling me over and over again, made me shout with pleasure. Dom told me later that my loud moans sound like sobs.

I bit my lip to try and silence my shouts, as I didn’t want to wake the man in the other room.

“Hey, you don’t have to do that. He-he’s always fast asleep when he wasted. I just like hearing your voice.” He struggled to get his words out.

My teeth let go of my lip and I groaned his name. It seemed like he liked being called his name during sex, as I felt a significant twitch from his cock after his name left my lips.

He let go of my arms and caressed my stomach until he unexpectedly slid his hand down and gripped my leaking cock, squeezing and tugging it. I used my freed hands to grip my pillow with tight hands as Dom was bringing me to my climax at as fast pace.

“Dom, I think I’m close…” This was all a bit too much for me. A handjob plus anal sex will definitely grant me a good night’s sleep tonight. Dom decided to take it a step further and pull my leg higher, and slammed his hips onto my ass, hitting my prostate directly multiple times a lot faster than before. I hid my face in my pillow and cried out as his dick rubbed against my most sensitive area.

I finally came in Dom’s hand with a tender moan, my semen spilling in his hands and on the bed sheets. He was still humping my ass as he came while whimpering my name, followed by the sound of his body slumping behind me, and I rolled over to face him.

“Dom, you’re drunk, go home.”

“I am home, dumbass.” We both laughed at my terrible joke as I embraced him.

I was still shaking a bit after my orgasm, so he wrapped his arm around me and held me close. I heard him mumble something, but I couldn’t tell what he said.

All I know is that I genuinely am in love with this man.

-

1:00 pm, August 31st. 0 days until the next full moon.

Right from the get-go, my head repeated the fact that today’s the day I dreaded the most. I tried to block it out of my memory or say stuff like “it’s just once a month” to myself, but it didn’t work.

I looked beside me on the bed to see that Dom had gone. I heard noises coming from the living room, so I assumed he’s preparing with Matt. I noticed I still didn’t have any clothes on from last night, so put my old PJs back on and headed out to the bedroom door.

“Good morning, er- afternoon, you slept in late! Do you sleep well?” Dom greeted me and winked. Matt was also there.

“Yeah, I did. What are you guys doing?” I looked around and there were different types of equipment on the floor and Dom was helping Matt with a gun, probably the one he mentioned the other day.

“Just setting up. It's a ritual at this point since I do it every month.” 

“Why are you even getting prepared now? It’s still in the middle of the day.” I questioned, walking towards two, inspecting the equipment on the floor at my feet.

“Takes a while to get fully prepared. It’s mostly safety stuff, we obviously don’t want to get bitten, scratched, etc.”

I looked at the assortment of weapons and gear. I noticed how shiny the bullets are, and touched one. It stung like a bitch, and I noticed my finger was red from the silver. I tried not to make any noise as I realized what this came from.

“Uh, what are you guys using?” I wanted to know, so I don’t get burned by silver again.

“Different types of guns with silver bullets, those hurt werewolves pretty bad, and some protective wear. That’s about it really.” I looked at their bodies to notice they had regular clothing on, with protective metal pieces… made of silver.

“Lots of silver.” I exclaimed the obvious.

“Yeah, gives us an advantage. Shooting them in heart with a silver bullet is fatal to them.”

“Is that right? Well, please stay safe.”

“Trust me, we will be safe. I’ve done this for years and I’m still here.” He grinned.

I was still worried for tonight. Not that he’d get killed by a werewolf in general, but that he’d kill me or I’d kill him. He said he’s never gotten any significant injuries, but my anxiety took over me.

“Like I said, I’ll lock the doors and everything. I’ll make sure you are the least afraid you can be.” He rested his hand on my shoulder. It felt assuring, but I still wanted to climb into bed and hide from everything.

-

6:00 pm

The night started to become closer and closer. The local news warned for werewolf sightings tonight and told residents to stay inside. This gave me another one of those terrible feelings I don’t like.

Dom and Matt decided that having a proper dinner before heading out. I joined them at the table.

“Gotta eat a heavy dinner so we don’t feel sick.” He said, picking up his fork and stabbing a piece of steak. My craving was way worse than before to the point where I grabbed my own fork and took a huge piece for myself, and scarfed it down. Dom looked at Matt then me.

“Jesus, someone’s hungry. I didn’t know you liked steak. I would have made more if I knew.”

“It’s fine, I’m just very hungry now I guess.” I never really favored meat as my favorite type of food, but that’s all I wanted to eat today. Nothing else. But tonight, I might be eating another type of meat, very different from a cow. I felt sick just thinking about it and wanted to head to bed sooner rather than later. Getting up from the table, Dom spoke.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I want to go to bed.”

“It’s still early though. Exactly 6 hours until the monsters come out.” I didn’t like hearing the last part.

“I-I’m too scared. I just want to sleep.”

“Aw, someone’s scared.” He only teased, but I couldn’t control my emotions and I bit back.

“Stop fucking teasing me, I’m genuinely afraid, Dom.”

“Hey, I was only teasing. Go head to bed, I’ll be in there in a second.”

I slowly walked to the bedroom, and threw myself on Dom’s bed.

I could not understand the emotions I was feeling. I felt fear, for that I might kill people or get killed myself, sadness, for not being able to tell anyone my secret, confusion, for why I was chosen to become a murderous beast at night. I just wanted to chain myself up with the strongest metal on Earth to prevent me from hurting anyone.

While my thoughts were racing, Dom entered the room and I sat up.

“You alright? I know this is your first full moon after your scary night last month, but trust me, I’m going to do everything I can to protect you.”

“I know Dom, you’ve said it multiple times.”

“Yeah, it’s ‘cause I care for you and I lo-I mean, I care for you.” I didn’t give any attention to his slip-up, but I knew what he was going to say. I don’t know why he has held off on saying that he loves me for real, but I can’t really have an opinion as I haven’t done it either. “Come on, let’s get you situated here.”

I laid myself down and he pulled the covers over me, tucking them in so I felt more secure. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re in safe hands. Please trust me on that.” He rubbed my shoulder reassuringly.

He left to the living room, shutting the bedroom door. I nervously pulled the covers over my head and shifted into the fetal position. I did not like being alone during a time like this.

Plus, it’s only a matter of time until hell breaks loose.

-

9:00 pm

This can’t be real.

I’m dreaming.

This isn’t real.

I said to myself in my head, while trying to fall asleep. I already fell asleep twice since Dom left. I glanced over at the clock that read 9:00. And gulped.

I felt like crying. I wanted this to be just a dream. I don’t want to hurt people, most importantly, hurt Dom. 

I swung my body around over the edge of the bed and contemplated what the actual fuck I’m going to do. I thought taking a walk would be a better idea as if I wrecked Dom’s house, he’d automatically know it’s me. But I just didn’t want to get out of bed. I just wanted to sleep until this awful nightmare ended.

But that wasn’t a choice. I got up and searched for some proper clothes to wear outside. But, these clothes won’t stay on my body, let alone, stay intact. I only brought clothes I wear regularly with me to Dom’s house, so I decided to search his clothes for a shirt and some jeans that I haven’t seen him wear. A hoodie could help as well, if someone sees me. 

Luckily I found just what I needed, and pulled it on. A bit tight, but it’s not like this will be on my body for much longer.

I practically forced myself to the main door. I couldn’t believe I was doing this. Seeing the house I’m currently in inhabited by guns and silver products put even more pressure on me.

I took a big sigh… and opened the door. It was pretty cloudy but still pitch black.

I wanted to just go back inside, but that’s not a choice. I don’t have a choice. I just felt trapped.

The rainy weather, viewing the bright lights of the buildings and the foggy atmosphere of London helped with my anxiousness. It wasn’t busy as it was late at night, and everyone knew that the werewolves are going to be on the prowl tonight. It’s ritual.

Time passed incredibly fast. It was the middle of the night before I knew it. The clouds had blocked the night sky for a good while, but have settled down a bit. 

Stopped in my tracks, I let my head fall back and allowed the rain to fall over my face. As if I couldn’t be more dramatic. It took a little while of just standing to calm down, taking slow breaths and trying to enjoy London’s vibe.

But it also took a little while for the moon to peek out from the clouds, and suddenly feel my teeth become sharper and my muscles start to ache.

-

1:00 pm, September 1st. 29 days until the next full moon.

The familiar, warm feeling of arms embracing me woke me with a startle. Dom had laid beside me, arms holding me and head laying heavily on my bare chest.

I didn’t remember anything from last night.

I must have purposefully came back here to de-transform, so I didn’t have to wander the streets of London without clothing. That thought made me realize that I’m still naked.

I glanced over at Dom, who was still passed out, probably from his mission last night. I noticed a wound on his cheek, and hoped to God that it wasn’t from me. I rubbed his cheek with my hand and he woke.

“Good morning, sleepy beauty. You were completely passed out when I got back early in the morning. I tried my best not to wake you when I climbed into bed.” He gave me a tired grin. I looked down and noticed he still had his fang necklace on. I used to love that necklace but now seeing that I’m the monster that has those types of teeth unsettled me.

“How was your mission?” I asked, as I pulled him in closer.

“It was good, eventful. One of them, a big, brown-furred one, was a complete bitch. Gave me this little mark on my cheek.”

Well fuck.

“Oh, I’m sorry that happened,” I planted a kiss on his wounded cheek. “There, all better.” he laughed.

“Thanks, I needed that.”

He got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen, to get something to eat. I sat up, and an excruciating pain was felt on my lower back. I twisted my body to see it, but I wished I didn’t.

A silver bullet skim mark.

I sucked air through my teeth from the pain as I pulled myself from the bed and put on some sweatpants and a heavy sweater.

It smelt like Dom was making something for breakfast rather than just pouring a bowl of cereal. The faint smell of maple syrup implied that he was making waffles. I walked up behind him and placed my hands on his hips and rested my chin on his shoulder.

“You like waffles? ‘Cause I’m making some.” He reached over and rubbed my hand with his free one. 

“Yeah, I love waffles.” 

This was so strange. Just the other day, I had been a jerk and hid myself from everyone. But now, I’m being all social and affectionate. Not that I wasn’t feeling affectionate during the past week, but now, I can caress my boyfriend without any worries. 

“Hey Chris, I gotta ask, why the hell were you naked when I climbed into bed?” He laughed mid-sentence.

“I got hot,” I lied. “I didn’t want to cook my insides, y’know?”

“Hey, it’s fine. I’m not complaining.” I tsked at what he said as he rubbed my hand with his thumb. “I gotta focus on these waffles now, I don’t want to burn the house down.” He chuckled.

What did I deserve to be with this man. Even though I’ve been unbelievably difficult lately, he’s still has the same kind-hearted, “lovey-dovey” attitude around me. 

My day-dreaming was broken by the news, reporting on last night. Apparently ten residents have been killed and several injured. Dom heard this and walked to get a look at the television.

“What the fuck? There must be a new big guy in town or something, ‘cause Jesus Christ, that’s a new record. I bet it was that brown one that was causing me and the boys trouble.”

I felt like the elephant in the room, but an elephant that no one noticed somehow.

Ten people? I seriously don’t remember shit. What did I do to them? 

“Ten people, that’s a lot. What do werewolves even do with people after killing them or whatever?” I asked nervously.

“They usually eat them, normally.”

I immediately felt sick to my stomach. 

I just killed ten people last night. And ate them.

-

7:00 pm, September 9th. 21 days until the next full moon.

I still couldn’t get my mind off the fact that I killed a “new record” of ten people after so much time. And they got eaten, by me. I thought that my worries and anxiety would be gone after a full moon night, but I was very wrong. Dom asked why I was still acting nervous when the full moon night passed and I lied to him that it’s because I’m afraid that he’ll get killed. 

He wanted to try to cheer me up tonight, so he took me to some prestigious restaurant in London. A bit too posh, but it’s still nice.

Though, I didn’t even think twice about craving meat. I guess my symptoms are more occurrent the closer the full moon is. I just ordered some fancy ass seafood. 

Matt wasn’t with us this time, so it was basically a date. Dom was chowing down his food but set his fork down, and made eye contact with me.

“How’s the food?” he asked, because he noticed I’ve barely taken a bite.

“It’s fine.” I didn’t want to eat because my stomach was still sensitive due to the other night. I fucking killed and ate ten people. I haven’t eaten much since that night, and Dom has noticed.

“But you aren’t eating it?” he said. “You haven’t eaten much since a couple of weeks ago. Come on, eat something.”

I picked up the fork and stabbed a piece of seafood from my plate, and stuffed it in my mouth. I wanted to throw up.

“See? Not that hard. I’m just worried for you. I know that you had a scary experience months ago, but you haven’t eaten a lot since.” He placed his hand on mine. 

I know I haven’t said “I love you” to Dom yet, but now seemed like the time. He’s holding my hand, making eye contact, in a romantic restaurant.

“...Hey, Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“...I love you too, Chris.” He smiled and affectionately rubbed my hand with his thumb.

-

12:00 pm, September 14th. 16 days until the next full moon.

My severe nightmares have returned since the last full moon. You’d think you would be stress free weeks away from a full moon, but I’m just so afraid and feeling so trapped that I can’t tell anyone.

I shot open my eyes from this morning’s nightmare. I felt weight on my body and chest, noticing Dom had fallen asleep on me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he woke up from my touch.

“Look who’s awake first.” He looked up at me from my chest. 

“I had another nightmare.” I admitted.

“Aw, I’m sorry.” He moved his hand up and caressed my hairy chest. “Don’t worry, none of it is real. It’s just a dream.” 

“You’re being touchy today.” I fluffed his hair with my hand.

“I like sleeping fairly close to you, you’re much warmer than the blankets…” He made his point by shifting up my body.

“You’re so sweaty, Jesus Christ.” I said. “Maybe I’m a bit too warm for you. Go take a shower or something and clean yourself up.”

“You need one too.” He ran his eyes down my body. I knew he was just trying to get in my pants, but he was right, I did need one.

“Fine. Go get in, I’ll be there in a sec.”

I eventually got out of bed and hopped in the shower with him, his back to me. As the warm water ran down my back, it hit me that I still had my fairly large scar from the last full moon. I knew not to turn around. He was already cleaning his body with the body wash, but I wanted to help him. I squeezed some of the soap on my hand and spread it on his back. He seemed startled, but started to let me clean him.

It was little things like this that helped soothe my anxiety. I would go as far to say that just simply caressing each other affectionately is as good as sex. The feeling of being protected by someone’s arms can make anyone fall asleep calmly. He turned around to face me and planted a soft, gentle kiss on my mouth. He didn’t even make any advances, it was just a quick peck to show that he enjoys having me here with him. We didn’t say a thing, all we did was clean each other and listen to the calm patter of the water on the shower floor.

Though, I constantly was afraid he’d see my wound. And I thought about it for the majority of the time.

We got out and got back in our more comfortable, homey clothes. Dom had of course thrown himself on the sofa and switched on the television like a kid excited to watch a cartoon.

Later, his phone buzzed and he told me that Matt invited us to a werewolf hunter party next week, where I can meet some of Dom’s friends, who also hunt werewolves. He told me some of them have incredible skill, and have hundreds of kills. Apparently some of them can “sense” a werewolf, even in human form.

After hearing what Dom was saying about his hunter friends, I didn’t know if I wanted to go to this party.

-

6:00 pm, September 19th. 11 days until the next full moon.

“You’re going to this party, Chris. I’m not leaving you alone, especially in this condition you’re in.” He scolded me. Tonight was Matt’s hunter party, where Dom and Matt’s hunter friends are meeting up. I didn’t want to go because I’d rather not be with people that might kill me, or even sense me in human form.

“But-”

“No buts. Wouldn’t you want to meet my friends? They are nice.”

“They sound like a scary biker gang from how you’ve described them.” He laughed at what I said.

“Chris, you’re 6 feet tall and a hunk. You’re fine. You can wear one of my extra leather jackets to fit in if you’re desperate.” he opened his closet and pulled out a jet black, leathery jacket with patches on it.

“It was a bit too big on me when I got it, so you can have it.” he handed it to me. “We’ve got to go now if we want to be on time. Get your shoes on and let’s go.”

“Fine…” I walked out the door, following him to his car. I have a feeling that this is a bad idea.

-

7:00

We arrived at Matt’s place, and my whole spiel about a biker gang seemed to be more real than expected, at most rolled up with a motorcycle. They looked intimidating, but I was still the tallest in the place.

Most wore some type of fang jewelry, like Dom’s fang necklace. I saw bracelets, chokers, piercings, you name it. 

It was a bit unsettling seeing that they are wearing my type of bone like it’s gold.

I held onto Dom’s hand to keep me from getting lost in the crowd. We shuffled past many people and found Matt lying on a loveseat.

“Hey, look who showed up!” Matt shouted. His friends around him greeting Dom, like they hadn’t seen each other in a while. “And he brought a friend. His boyfriend rather.”

“Boyfriend, huh? You’re finally are dating someone, ‘bout time.” one of his friends snickered, which Dom replied to by laughing at him and pushing him playfully. I overheard that his friend’s name is Tom.

Dom seems really close to these people. I would think so since they all are doing the same dangerous job around England. They are all nice and accepting for Dom and I’s relationship. But I’m still getting weird looks from some of them.

Tom reached his hand over, offering a handshake. I accepted it and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Chris. I’m Tom. I'm fairly good friends with your boyfriend. We go on hunting missions together sometimes, nice guy to be around.” He winked at me and I just smiled. 

I had a good night with Dom’s hunting mates. I enjoyed watching Dom, Matt and Tom get drunk off their asses and embarrass themselves, as always. Matt’s house was cool, you’d turn a corner and there would be something new and interesting to inspect. He had fake werewolf heads on display, each with name tags. It listed the person’s name along with the night they were taken down. 

A dark thought past my mind. I would be the next on Matt’s display, with my name lasered on a metal plate, placed below a fake taxidermy werewolf head. 

-

8:00 

I was still inspecting Matt’s living room decor until I overheard Dom and Tom talking. I decided to tune into it.

“...There’s something suspicious about your boyfriend for sure.” Tom whispered.

“What do you mean? He’s struggling a bit with dealing with the recent spike in werewolves but he’s fine.”

“No, like, his grip is really strong and he’s very tall. Beard too.”

“And?”

“He could be one.”

“What the fuck? He’s not one. If I knew, I’d take him in.” Dom exclaimed.

After hearing that, I felt my face turn white. I wanted to get out of here immediately. 

-

9:30

“Why are you guys leaving so soon?” Matt asked from the doorway. 

“Chris told me he doesn’t feel well, I have to bring him home, I’m really sorry.” Dom said as he brought me to his car.

“Ah, I see.” he said. “Sorry you’re feeling ill, Chris. I hope you get better.” I thanked him from the car, and Dom said his goodbyes.

On the drive home, he laid his hand on my thigh and spoke.

“Chris, I’m really worried for you. You sure everything is okay? I wanted to spend time with Matt, but you were begging me to bring you home.”

“I’m fine. Stop asking.” I snapped again. I remembered that my symptoms should start developing now since the next full moon is coming.

“Hey, I didn’t ask for that type of response.” he took his hand away from my thigh. We didn’t say much for the rest of the drive.

At home, I went straight to bed. Dom had given me some medicine and I swallowed it down, even though I wasn’t sick. I was just lying to get out of the party.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Dom climbing into bed and putting his arms around me as usual, and told me that he didn’t mean to be rude, he just cares for me so much.

I kissed him goodnight.

-

5:00 pm, September 24th. 6 days until the next full moon.

Today was an awful day for me. I woke up with a terrible headache and in a terrible mood. Dom tried to cheer me up by taking me to dinner at some small pub I like.

We were seated on the stools at the bar and he was trying to convince me to let him surprise me when we get back home. 

“Come on, it would be fun. Just you and me.” he said, looking at me with those puppy eyes of his. The fact that he said it was just me and him made me feel better about it. 

“Okay, fine.” I might as well let him get what he wants and he’ll leave me alone to myself.

He got back to Dom’s house and he commanded me to close my eyes as he took my hand and led me inside. I couldn’t tell what room he was taking me to. 

We stopped moving and he told me that I can open my eyes.

I was brought to the bathroom, but it was different. The lights were dimmed and I then noticed that the bath was going which was filled with red roses petals. I also smelled the scent of candles and incense. Dom had prepared a romantic bath to try and cheer me up, but I took it as a joke.

“Are you serious.” I more exclaimed than asked. “You think both of his will fit in the bath? Have you seen how big I am?”

“It’s fine, it will work.”

“This is what you thought would cheer me up?”

“Yeah. Isn’t it romantic?”

“I mean, yeah, but-”

“Shhh, it will be nice.” he interrupted me.

He stripped down and got in, leaving space for me to join. I did the same and attempted to get in, but couldn’t sit straight across, so I just it in between his legs, him behind me. 

The man behind me plus the warm waters, the strong scent of the candles along with the lights being dimmed down made this a very calming experience. Dom must have put something in the water to make it feel nicer on our skin. But, my mood itself didn’t change. Now that I know what werewolf Chris is capable of doing gives me so much anxiety and fear for next week. I decided to try to act like I’m enjoying this, so I leaned back onto Dom’s chest, and laying my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my stomach.

“Isn’t this so nice?” he asked.

“Yeah, the water is nice.” I ran my hand through the liquid.

“Good, good. I just did this because I love you so much and this seemed like something you’d enjoy.” I feel like on the inside I’m loving this, but my outside keeps repeating that the man in the tub with me, rubbing my belly right now, could shoot me in the heart and not know it’s me.

I could tell Dom wanted this to go somewhere as his fingers traveled to the trail of hair on my abdomen that led to my groin. He knew that that’s a sensitive spot for me. I didn’t say anything as he ran his hand ran through the water-submerged hair surrounding my cock.

“Is this okay, Chris?” He asked. I was surprised he asked that. I know he’s cares for me and that he would always ask for consent but it still made me glad that he asked.

“Yes, it’s fine.” I said emotionlessly. I know would I enjoy this fully if I wasn’t contemplating next week’s unfortunate circumstances. 

He could tell I was in a not-so-great mood, so he was just being gentle. He rubbed his hand softly on my dick. His other arm clamped my upper body to his and I responded by just putting my hand on his arm that was on my chest. He grabbed my cock fully and pumped. I finally started to become hard and bit my bottom lip as I felt blood began to fill my dick.

Him tugging my dick felt nice, but it still didn’t do much and he knew that. He asked if I wanted more and I said yes. He got up and gently pushed me to the end of the tub and sat back down in front of me. He grabbed my legs and rested them on the edges of the tub, making me completely vulnerable, but I didn’t care. He used his fingers to open me up and prepare me for him. He usually loves it when I beg, but I just couldn’t today. He took his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, starting at a slow, gentle pace. I muffled a moan while biting my lip but he then gave me multiple kisses, connecting our lips. 

This wasn’t the usual rough sex we have. This was more just slow paced love-making since he knew I’m in a shitty mood. I appreciated that he’s trying his best to make me feel better. 

I didn’t think I'd let out any of my usual animalistic noises until Dom pushed my legs back more, and rubbed the blunt end of his cock against my prostate. I sobbed his name silently and looked down. I started to jerk myself off in rhythm with his thrusts. I just want this to end.

He gave me so many small, affectionate kisses like the ones he gives me in public. It felt weird receiving gentle pecks while his dick was pumping in and out of me.

He came first and pulled out, his semen mixed with the water. I came a little after because I had to finish myself off with my own hand. 

He knelt down and gave me a full kiss, and told me he loves me so much. He also told me that it’s okay if I didn’t enjoy it that much, he just wanted to attempt to cheer me up with something new that we haven’t done before.

We got in bed and I kissed him goodnight. I spooned him until I fell asleep.

-

6:00 pm, September 28th. 2 days until the next full moon.

I felt bad that I didn’t “repay” Dom for what he did for me the other day. He actually made the effort to make me feel better, and I had no way to give back. I entered his house and greeted him.

“Hi,” 

“Hello.”

I have no clue why it was so awkward. Well, we were awkward because Dom keeps wanting to do stuff with me but I always decline. We still cuddle, but the passion hasn’t been on a high recently.

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t give something back to you for helping me the other day. I’m really sorry. I just don’t feel good.”

“Do you want me to nurse you again, sir?” he teased. The awkwardness seemed to be disappearing.

“It’s nice though. I can just stay in bed and you can give me everything I want.” We both gave a small chuckle.

“Yep, I’m only do it ‘cause I love you so much.” he made his point by giving me a peck and hugged me. I hugged back. “It’s okay that you didn’t give back. I don’t need to be given something back.” He said still hugging me.

“Why? What do you mean?”

“I don’t need anything back because I have you, Chris. You’re all I could ask for.” he tightened the hug.

I wanted to tighten the hug but I just couldn't. He let go and took my hand and brought me to bed. I guess he decided to go to bed earlier just to cuddle with me. His legs tangled with mine and I gently held his head to my chest.

-

5:00 pm, September 29th. 1 day until the next full moon.

I woke up first from our embraced slumber to take a shower. I heard him get up and greet someone at the door. It must be Matt, and I heard he’s bringing Tom as well this time. I got out and dried myself, getting my clothes on.

I then remembered what I overheard from Matt’s party. Tom said he suspects that I’m a werewolf and told Dom. And even scarier, he said he’d turn me in if he found out. I shook my head to remove that memory from my head for now. Things might be weird between Tom and I though.

I stumbled out into the living room, to find the boys setting up as usual. The familiar sight of their hunting equipment being laid out on the floor gave me deja-vu. Tom gave me a look and looked back down at whatever he’s working on. I walked over to Dom and planted a kiss on the top of his head and headed towards the kitchen for something to eat. 

“Morning, Chris. Busy day tomorrow, there’s a big guy on the loose, he’s our main target.” I decided that eating now while seeing the assortment of weapons that could kill me tomorrow night is probably a bad idea.

“Whoever gets him should get an award!” Matt suggested, applying that he wants the award.

“Yeah, and that’s gonna be me.” Tom exclaimed proudly.

“Nah, it’s gonna be me definitely.”

Hearing Dom add onto that joke made me shiver.

I whispered to Dom in his ear that I wanted to head to bed early. I said seeing the weapons scares me, as well as being scared for tomorrow. He understood, and tucked me in, kissing me. 

A few hours later, I had woken from another bad nightmare. Though this time, I remember it vividly.

I remember lots of blood and a giant, scary creature.

I didn’t like how out of all dreams, I remembered that one, the day before a full moon. I held onto Dom tightly when he came to bed.

-

5:00 pm, September 30th. 0 days until the next full moon.

The ritual had begun again. Dom invited Matt and Tom over to get them all ready for this night’s heist. This time, I didn’t get out of bed all day, and kept the blankets over my entire body. I heard someone walk towards the bedroom door, opening it. It was just Dom.

“Hey, Chris, do you want to come out and say hi? I know you’re scared but It’s nice to be social.”

“Dom, no! I’m told you I don’t want to so many times! Just leave me alone!” I exploded.

“Alright, I’m not talking to you if you act like that. I know I’ve told you, but I’m telling you multiple times so you remember.”

I didn’t respond, I just covered my head back up with the covers as he left the room.

I didn’t want to kill anyone again. No one deserves to be ripped open by a werewolf’s claws. It hurt my heart that I killed ten people last time, and are probably going to brutally murder more tonight. I curled into a ball on my bed under the covers and started to cry.

Curling into a ball hurt somewhat since my muscles still ached from last time’s transformation. I only remembered the incredible amount of pain that came with the transformation, and I wasn’t looking forward to experience it again. 

I cried myself to sleep in the fetal position, surrounded by my bed covers. 

-

11:00

The familiar sound of the late night news warning for werewolves greeted me as I groggily walked into the living room. 

It was time to walk out into the dark London streets again. I got a serious case of deja-vu as I searched for old clothing that no one wears anymore, and headed out.

The roaring sound of cars bustling by and the sight of people running back to their houses told me that it was that time of night, that time of the month. I pulled my hood over my head and used my scarf to cover everything below my nose, covering my face. I then stuffed my hands in my pockets to protect against the harsh night cold.

Again, the calming winds helps soothe my soul. I wish I could experience taking late night walks around London with Dom more often.

Unfortunately, the very short period of happiness ended as the moon escaped from under the clouds and forced me to undergo yet another painful transformation.

-

2:00 pm, October 1st. 31 days until the next full moon.

Vivid images of sharp claws gashing open the flesh of humans haunted this night’s dream. The excessive amount of blood, severed limbs and people crying from fear made me wake up petrified, and I remembered that last night was another full moon. I couldn’t tell if the images in my head where from my nightmares… or if they actually happened. I hoped to fucking God that it wasn’t the second choice.

Again, my werewolf form was smart enough to come back here to detransform before Dom, Matt and Tom got back from hunting. Dom wasn’t in bed with me when I woke up again, so I put some clothes on and searched for him.

In the kitchen, I found him with a full bowl of cereal in front of him, his head in his hands. I stood behind him and gave him a shoulder massage. He has told me before that he likes it.

“Good morning. How was the hunt?” I asked, kneading his muscles.

He stayed silent for some time.

“...The fucking, huge ass werewolf we were discussing, the one that was our target…” He stopped himself.

“Yeah? What about it?” I questioned and sat down next to him, holding his hand. I basically knew at this point that I was the ‘huge ass werewolf’ they constantly talked about. I was a little afraid to hear what I did.

“It-“ he stuttered again, and got choked up. “It fucking killed them. Matt and Tom. I tried to help them by killing it, but they were already dead.”

That was it. I felt my face turn white and my heart sink. I just killed my boyfriend’s best friends last night.

Dom started to cry. I put my arm around him and pulled him closer to my body and he accepted it. He held tightly onto my shirt and sobbed, his tears soaked the front of my shirt. I put my hand on his head and hushed him. 

I didn’t know what emotion I was feeling at the time, but it was new. I didn’t know what to do with myself. I then realized that the violent images ingrained in my mind were from their deaths.

Dom was still crying while in my embrace.

“Shhhhh, you’re okay.” I hushed him while I stroked his hair. I grabbed the cuff on my  
long-sleeve t-shirt and wiped the tears from his face. He was still choked up, but tried to talk.

“Nothing like this has ever happened before. No hunters have been killed this brutally before. I’m scared, Chris. This new werewolf is a lot stronger than any I have ever seen… I’m terrified for the next one especially, werewolves are more powerful on Halloween.” He said. I could hear the fear in his voice. 

I didn’t know what to say back. I couldn’t force myself to say ‘use your best weapons’ because I’m the werewolf he’s talking about. I just settled on caressing him reassuringly. I suggested he rests for a bit. I just woke up myself, so I planned on staying up in the living room while he napped. 

I tucked him in and gave him a kiss as usual, and told him that he’s okay and that I’m happy he’s safe. I shut the door and headed back to the couch in the living room. 

I had no words. I couldn’t properly absorb everything until I sat down in silence. My boyfriend’s best friends were just brutally murdered on the job… by none other than me. What do I do? Do I tell Dom? Do I keep the secret? Do I fucking kill myself before I lose control again or something? I held my head in my hands like Dom from earlier.

I felt myself start to cry as well; it felt like I was having a mental breakdown. I thought things couldn’t get worse, but I was terribly, terribly wrong. I suppressed the urge to vomit as I could almost still taste the metallic tang of human blood in my mouth.

-

3:00 pm, October 10th. 21 days until the next full moon.

Today was Matt and Tom’s funeral. It was a pretty gloomy, rainy day already but this made it so much worse. Especially since I was the one that caused this.

The speeches were already given and everyone was at the burial sight, with flowers and such. Most people who gathered were fellow hunters, dressed up nice for once. I could tell how attached this group of hunters was, as most were very emotional. Dom stood next to me under my umbrella, standing in front of the two burial sights. I couldn’t force myself to be emotional because I knew their killer a bit more personally than anyone else here.

After the reception, we got in the car in silence. He was still choked up so I pulled him in and gave him a hug.

“I gonna miss them so much. They were extremely skilled hunters, and I had so much fun working with them.” he said.

“I’m sorry, Dom. I could definitely tell how close you three were.”

“The monster that killed them is just going to get stronger on Halloween. It needs to be taken down. I’m making it my main goal to fucking kill that bastard next time.” His mood changed from sad to angry. I felt my heart skip a beat. “I’m using all my best weapons to kill it.”

“Dom… don’t you think that’s a bit overkill?” I tried to save myself indirectly.

“Chris, it fucking killed my best friends,” he sat back up, away from me. “It has to be done. Before it kills anyone else special to me, like you.”

“Dom-”

“No, no excuses. Please don’t argue with me today. My friends just passed away and I barely got to spend anytime with them because you were being so needy.”

“I-”

“No arguing about it now.”

It was a silent ride back to Dom’s place.

-

7:00 pm, October 16th. 15 days until the next full moon.

Tensions between us were a little high on the funeral day, but they seemed to have settled down.

We finally went back to our usual touchy selves after our small argument. I still couldn’t get over the fact that he said that he couldn’t spend a ton of time with Matt and Tom because I’m so “needy”. I started to get a little angry at myself for acting so shitty these past months.

Dom and I were watching a horror movie about Halloween when I brought up the topic about me being needy.

“Hey, Dom? I have a question, do you still stand by the fact that you called me ‘needy’?” I asked, as he laid his head on my chest.

“I suppose. You do get needy sometimes, like how you demanded me to bring you home because you felt sick at Matt’s party, even though I wanted to stay.”

“I’m sorry then. I don’t mean to be needy on purpose.”

“It’s okay, I understand,” he rubbed my hand with his thumb. “I know you’re going through some stuff and I’m glad to help you, but sometimes I need ‘me time’.”

“I understand.” I gripped his hand tighter and he twisted his body on me, giving me a kiss.

“I love you so much, no matter what.” He said, as he pressed his forehead to mine. I knew that he loves me by now because of how many times he’s repeated himself. And if I were him, I wouldn’t care about repeating.

He slumped down onto my body and faced towards the television, to finish watching the movie. I grabbed a blanket from beside the couch and put it on both of our bodies, since it was a bit chilly.

Dom and I eventually fell asleep like this. We had the cover over us, so we weren’t freezing cold.

Before we fell asleep I told him that there’s nothing to worry about and that he’s safe. I held his body close to mine as he drifted off.

-

11:00 am, October 18th. 13 days until the next full moon.

“Morning, sleep beauty.” Dom greeted me as I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing them. I found him lying next to me on the bed, looking back at me.

“Stop calling me that.” I told him. He just laughed.

“So, have your nightmares gotten better?” He asked. I noticed that his grief has faded, but he still sometimes brings up Matt and Tom.

“I guess. I still have them sometimes, like the really scary ones.”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” He got closer to me. “I’ve been having some too.”

“Really? Why?”

“I’m really afraid for the next full moon, Chris.” There he goes, mentioning the ominous Halloween full moon. Halloween full moons apparently make werewolves a lot more powerful than usual. To be honest, I was also afraid.

“I’m scared too. But I know I’m safe with someone like you around.” It hurt saying that since I’m the one causing him all this distress and he doesn’t know it. I just can’t tell him, or he’ll ‘turn me in’, in his words.

“I know. I’m ordering a fuck ton of new weapons and deadly bullets to take the monster down that killed my friends.” I didn’t say anything back.

After a little while, Dom got out of bed to go take a shower, and I followed him in. 

“Jesus, you really are attached.” He turned the water on, startling me as the hot water hit my back. 

“Dom, we’ve done this many times before.”

“I know, I just find it funny that you follow me in even when I haven’t asked you to.”

“Yeah, it’s ‘cause I want to spend as much time with you as possible.” I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, pushing the wet hair out of his face.

“Me too,” He said. “... But I’m afraid that this is going to end soon, Chris. On Halloween.” He was getting choked up again. I pulled him closer into a tight hug.

“Dom, no. Don’t say things like that. You’re going to be fine. You’re the most skilled hunter in London, you’re fine.”

“But this big brown guy is a lot tougher than any other cases. I’m actually afraid for once. It killed my friends for fucks sake!” He yelled and I shushed him.

“Dom, I believe in you.” I couldn’t believe that I was saying that. “You’re going to be fine. I’m going to be fine. Both of us are safe.” Only if he knew.

“How about this, you stay at your house on Halloween. I don’t want to bring anything back and have it kill you in your sleep. It would be better if you stayed inside your own home.”

“Dom, but you could get hurt and come back here with no one to help you.”

“I’ve treated several serious wounds by myself. I should be fine.”

“I guess I can stay home.” This was a complete win for me. 

“I just-” He stopped himself.

“What?”

“I’m afraid I won’t see you again.” He was implying that he would get killed.

“Dom, please. You’re going to make me upset.”

“I’m sorry, but I just feel like this is a bad idea.”

“Just train your ass off. Buy the best weapons around. Load yourself with silver. I believe that you can get through this, Dom.” I was giving him advice on how to kill me effectively. 

“Thanks for the encouragement, Chris.” He hugged my body, still wet. Though, I could feel his tears on my torso. “I hope nothing bad happens to you, Chris. I love you so much. I want you to remember that.” I hugged him back. 

“I know. I love you too. A lot.” I angled his head upwards and gave him a kiss. I don’t want to lose him, but I have a feeling that it's going to be a ‘me or him’ situation on Halloween.

-

2:00 pm, October 25st. 6 days until the next full moon.

I finally woke up from a long slumber to see that Dom wasn’t in bed with me like usual. He usually waits for me to get up before he awakes, but he didn’t this time. I got up, put some proper clothes on, and started searching for him. I got a severe case of deja-vu from the time I walked in on him in the shower.

I finally found him in the garage, with a huge assortment of hunting gear. I walked down to where he was, making sure I don’t step on any silver with my bare feet. 

“Hey, you got up before me. For once.” He didn’t laugh at my weak joke.

“Sorry, I’m working on setting this shit up. Got new guns and stuff.”

“Oh.” I said plainly. I didn’t like seeing the weapons that will be used against me. “I’m gonna go back inside, you finish this up and come back.”

It was a little while until Dom came back inside. I was making some lunch and found him placing his hands on my hips from behind.

“I smell lunch.” He said.

“Yep, I’m starving.” I said as I picked up a pancake with a spatula and let it slide onto a plate, handing it to the man behind me. I got one for myself as well and sat down next to him at the table.

“Full moon just keeps getting closer everyday. I think I’m prepared though. Got this huge ass gun that carries these enormous silver bullets.” He gave an estimate of how big. “One hit from one of those and you’re dead. I’m actually confident that I’ll get that fucker this time.” I was glad that he’s determined to take my wolf side down. I didn’t want to die, but I’d rather have him survive than me. I didn’t stop him from gearing himself up. I felt like I deserved it for killing Matt and Tom.

“I’m glad you’re confident in yourself. I think you’ll survive.”

“I hope I do.” He kissed me. I wanted to tell him that I’m the werewolf so bad but I know I can’t. 

-

7:00 pm, October 30th. 1 day until the next full moon.

The days quickly ticked by until it was ‘full moon eve’, Dom called it.

He said that he just wanted to stay in bed all day with me, cuddling. I understood why he was spending so much time with me but didn’t mention it because it seemed too sad to discuss.

“Ugh, I’m getting tired,” He yawned. “I don’t want to go to sleep yet though.” He got closer to my body, getting on top.

“I can tell. You’re making advances…” We both giggled like kids. 

“I know. I just can’t get enough of you.” He moved upwards towards my head, and gave me a rough kiss. I metaphorically read his mind like usual and knew that he wanted to take this somewhere. I rode my hand on the back of his neck while I pushed my tongue in his mouth. He moaned as I moved downwards to his neck, biting his skin. 

I threw him down, causing the air to be knocked out of him. I continued leaving little marks on his skin as he spoke with a hoarse voice.

“Chris, slow down please…” I gladly followed. I could tell he didn’t want this to end quickly. I just settled to giving gentle kisses as I undid his jeans’ zipper slowly. He let out a noise as my hand made contact with his erection, and knew it was my turn. I leaned back to get my own pants off as he pulled his shirt over his head. I played with his boxers rim like usual. He said he hated my teases, but I knew he loved them on the inside. He swiped my hand away and he pulled his own boxers off himself and huffed at me. I just chuckled at him. I made the same choice and quickly got my own underwear off myself.

We were both naked on Dom’s bed, as I unwrapped the condom package and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He blushed and looked to the side as I gave him a look when I started applying the condom to my dick. He grabbed the lube bottle from beside me and prepared himself as I was still rolling the condom on myself. 

We both finished prepping ourselves and I got back on top of him. I scooped his legs up and rested them on my shoulders and moved towards him. I stood up on my knees while my cock bobbed impatiently near his ass. The head of my dick connected with his entrance and I, slowly but surely, started to push in. I remembered he told me to go slow and gentle, so I didn’t get too rough.

He let out a harsh moan at the familiar sensation of my hard flesh entering him. I didn’t want to overdo it, so I just let him adjust then start thrusting at a slow pace. 

We didn’t do any of our usual harsh teasing and foreplay this time. I got straight to the point because I could feel that that’s what Dom wanted. 

I leaned down and gave him a kiss. He looked so innocent staring back at me with his usual puppy dog eyes while my engorged cock was being thrusted in and out of him. His moans were so cute. They were soft and quiet, unlike mine. He always looked so innocent during activities like this. 

I felt that I was close, so I just focused on the rhythm of my hips and helped Dom out by jerking him off. So many small tugs caused him to burst into my hand and on his own chest as he groaned, his eyes squeezed shut. I followed directly after, spilling myself in the condom. I fell back on the bed but moved back, next to the blond. I folded my arms over him and he was still shaking and breathing heavily from his orgasm, so I hushed him calmly.

“Fuck, I forgot how you felt… you feel amazing, Chris.” He moved more into my warm embrace. His breathing started to slow down while I held him. “Good night's sleep for tomorrow night at least.” There was a pause between our words.

“...I love you, so much. You don’t understand how much you mean to me. I’ve never loved anyone as much as you, Dom.” He didn’t say anything, but instead shifted his body up and kissed me, long and passionately. That kiss felt different from the hundreds kisses he’s given me. The fact that that may or may not be the last kiss he gives me made it feel different. 

It’s typical for a humans to get tired after an orgasm, so he fell asleep quite quickly.

I fell asleep a little bit after, in each other's warm embrace. 

-

7:00 am, October 31st. 0 days until the next full moon.

I left early morning before Dom woke up. I surprisingly didn’t wake him up, as he was still sound asleep from last night. I didn’t have any clean clothes to wear back to my house, so I grabbed a pair of his boxers, pants, a shirt, etc. I opened the door and paused. Looking around Dom’s condo, I was deciding in my head if I should go home or stay here. He commanded me the other day to go home for the safety of the both of us, so I clicked the door closed and got in my car.

I stopped at a local hardware store on the way home and picked up something to restrain my wolf self from escaping tonight. I grabbed multiple steel, heavy-duty chains and walked to the service desk.

“What’s all these chains for?” Asked the cashier, with a heavy cockney accent. 

“Uh, Halloween decorations.” I came up with an excuse.

“Huh, interesting decorations,” He checked the metal out and put it in a bag. “Have a great Halloween, sir.”

“You too.” I walked out of the shop door.

-

11:30 pm

I opened my drowsy eyes to find that couldn’t move my arms. I looked towards them, to find that I already chained myself to my bedpost. Neck and everything. I figured I must have fallen asleep while chained. It hurt a little, but I’ll deal with it.

I glanced at my bedside clock that read 11:30 pm. 

I didn’t want this to be real.

I didn’t want this period.

I don’t know what I did wrong to deserve being bitten. Back in July, I just went out for a smoke, and it was just a big coincidence that the werewolf appeared at the same time. And chose me. I wish I could just go back to Dom’s house and hug him and tell him that I’m the werewolf and that I killed his friends, but I knew I couldn’t do that. This is a lose-lose situation. 

I had nothing to do with my tied up body, so I was just left to my negative thoughts. The ones that told me that there’s no good ending to this. I silently sobbed, hanging my head. The chain around my neck hurt pretty bad now.

I was so fucking scared. I did not want this to happen again. I wanted to fight the feeling but I couldn’t. All of my happy memories with my favorite person in the world could be ripped away tonight. I did not want to hurt him. Out of all people, he doesn’t deserve it. If I could control my urges to kill in my wolf form, I would, obviously. But that’s not a choice. 

I was too busy wallowing in sorrow to realize that the moonlight from my window peaked in as the clouds bypassed. I cowered as the bright light shined directly in my direction. I heard myself growl at the light as my teeth grew sharp.

My clothes had tightened against my skin as my muscles started to grow and my fingers had started to bleed as my razor-sharp claws ripped through my skin. I yelped in pain as I felt my leg bones cracked and reformed. My feet snapped and stretched, forming the typical digitigrade legs. My shoes ripped apart, revealing my already clawed (and bloody) feet. I rested my head back as I felt my skull start to deform, my snout being created. I tasted blood in my mouth as I screamed in agony.

The confines of my clothes finally busted open, showing off my fur-covered chest and limbs. I felt my muscles still increase in size, making the chains tighten around my neck and wrists. The restraints on my wrists snapped in half, as my spine created a tail below. My neck thickened and became shrouded in fur, which I responded to by flexing my neck muscles, causing the metal to snap. I finally got free. 

I stood up on my newly formed legs. My feet were still bloody so they left bloody paw prints around my bedroom. I still tried to hold onto my own consciousness, until it was replaced by the werewolf mindset. I could no longer control myself. I broke my window open and stormed outside. I then let out an agonizing howl that could be heard from miles away.

-

3:00

It was only a couple hours later until I got into trouble with the police on the streets. They noticed me in the shadows and started shooting. They weren’t aiming for my heart, only for my face. They weren’t silver bullets either. The police knew nothing about werewolves.

I saw myself jump out of the shadows and attack one of the men, watching my blood-covered claws tear them open, bone on bone. I wish I wasn’t watching myself do it, but I couldn’t look away. The other officers were still shooting at me, which did nothing.

It was only a matter of time until I ripped every of one of the officers to bloody shreds. I wanted to throw up, but my wolf wanted more. I wanted to stop, but I couldn’t.

I heard noises from afar and my ears perked up. I was hoping to god it wasn’t any civilians, but I was wrong. It was Halloween afterall.

I watched myself run to the center of town on all four and leap into the crowd of people. Most were minding their own business on Halloween night, but must have not heeded the werewolf warnings. 

Lights flashed as police cars pulled up as I uncontrollably slashed my claws into the flesh of innocent people. I was crying on the inside, but it didn’t show. I just watched myself maul the police officers who were shooting at me.

Everything was fine, until the hunters showed up. They actually know their shit. I noticed from their jacket badges that it was Dom’s hunting group. I wanted to know where he was, but I couldn’t force myself to worry for him. I just roared at the people arriving in cars with guns in their hands.

They started shooting at me with silver. A few hit me just in the legs, but I ran off on the sidewalk area. And of course they followed me. 

I made it to an alleyway where I stayed until they showed up. Ten or so men with guns showed up with one in the front. I noticed from afar that the one in front was Dom. The blond hair, the leather jacket. I could tell it was him. I wanted to scream at him and tell him it’s me but I couldn’t. I screamed inside my head but nothing came out. I watched myself charge forwards as they loaded their guns, and started shooting.

Bam! Crack! One bullet missed and hit the wall.

But, a shard ricocheted off the wall and went straight into my leg. I struggled to run, but kept going.

Bam! A shot in my chest. Bam! One directly in the heart. I looked in front of me and saw that it was Dom shooting. I fell to the ground on my side.

In front of me, I saw Dom celebrating with his friends that he had killed one of the strongest werewolves the hunter group has seen on Halloween. It made me a little glad seeing that.

I felt my body detransform back to a human as my vision started to fade out. 

The last thing I saw was the shape of a distressed human running towards my body with a shining fang necklace.

**Author's Note:**

> expect more from me in the future on here. happy halloween x


End file.
